Wilfried Gohel
He is a Legend. You don't need to know any more. But I like you, so I'll tell you more. Here is something I took from French Wikipedia who I hate after deleting all the stuff that was on the put on there Wilfried Gohel page. Man I hate them! Luckily it took them ages to notice that I put on the page that Gohel played for Real Madrid. Wilfried Gohel is a former professional footballer. Born October 12, 1968 in Cherbourg (Manche). He has a brewery in Cannes called "Le Baptistin" so when your in France visit there as the rest of France is crap. His beer is the official beer of meetings of former players and fans. He is so generous. Career Gohel was a footballer for a while. He was pretty good. He beat Chelsea 3 - 1. By the way, he was the only one on the team. He then realised it was no fun playing football without friends, so he joined some teams, played some games, and eventually settled in Cannes. 1985-1993 ''': Valenciennes FC '''1993-1996 : RC Strasbourg 1996-1998 ''': SC Bastia '''1998-2001 : AS Cannes 2001-2002 : Shanghai Pudong <---WTF '2005-2010 ': Gomelfistas Utd '2010-2097 ': Real Madrid Shanghai Pudong Then he went to Shanghai Pudong for some reason. No-one in China could speak because they didn't have a language yet, and everyone used hand signals to communicate. Gohel decided that this was no good, so he invented a new language for them. Then they called it Gohelese, but he was too modest, and held the families of everyone in China captive until they changed it to Chinese. After this, he became the most famous person in China, but in secret. Gomelfistas Utd Gohel eventually was recruited by Vega Punk for the Gomelfistas Utd, where he was cloned many times and always won. He also found his worst enemy, Job while playing there. See also:Gomelfistas Utd Gohel's Trophies 1st Group A second division in 1992 (U.S. Valenciennes-Anzin) Finalist of the Coupe de France in 1995 (RC Strasbourg). Winner of the Intertoto Cup in 1995 (RC Strasbourg) and 1997 (SC Bastia). What a career. He also was nominated for best player of the year by Ali Baker. However his brother Ahmad wasn't too sure. The Internet Gohel eventually became a huge celebrity on the internet, with many people joining the massive ranks of his supporters, and worshipping him in every country. Now people all over the planet pay to hear all about him, to the extent where people make up all sorts of fake things about him to get money. Luckily, everything on this wiki is true, so be glad you aren't paying us for this. Or are you?... Retirement Eventually he honed his skills until he was too good for football, and retired. he then went back to Cannes and opened a brewery, called Le Baptistin. They say he gives out a life supply of free chocolate to anyone who visits it. Some say life is like a box of chocolates. Gohel is not so sure. He then started to play "This is Football 2005" in his spare time, which not only inspired him to make his own game, "This is Gohel", but rekindled his passion for football. Because of this, he continued to play for the Gomelfistas secretly, just everyone though he was a clone. See Also Odd Gohel fact So I herd u leik Gohel? Phone number